Tough Love
by SirenJunkie
Summary: “Yeah, well, with you and me it always takes some sort of a tragedy to get us back together.” I said. “Tough love.” Bosco replied, and I laughed.
1. Missing

"Yeah, well, with you and me it always takes some sort of a tragedy to get us back together." I said. "Tough love." Bosco replied, and I laughed.

A/N: This story is inspired by these words Bosco and Faith exchanged in Season Six, while Bosco was still in the hospital. The story takes place a year or so after season six. And obviously, Faith is not with Miller. He's not good enough for her. Please let me know what you think of it so far!

**Chapter 1: Missing**

By SirenJunkie

Sunlight shone through the narrow space between the blinds, and I was about to roll over and groan, slipping my head under the pillow. Instead I smiled and stretched my tired muscles. _Sunday._ I thought to myself. This was the one and only day off from the grueling schedule of NYPD detective Faith Yokas. In a few more minutes, I could get up slowly, maybe ask Emily if she wanted to get breakfast at the café on the next block.

I turned towards the window; gazing out at the early spring sunshine, and debated how I was going to spend my day. I would inevitably have to do some laundry later, and potentially grab a few groceries. Not really a day off, but more of a day for chores that were abandoned during the week. Stretching one more time, and preparing to actually get out of bed, my lazy thoughts were shattered by the piercing ring of the phone. I sighed, noted Emily was in the shower, and pawed at the bedside table clumsily until I wrapped my hands around the receiver.

"Hello?" I grunted, hoping it wasn't another one of Emily's admirers.

"Faith?" The voice was familiar, and I struggled to place it with my tired brain.

"Yeah…"

"It's Rose." Of course, Bosco's mother.

"Oh hi, Rose. How are you?" I asked, and wondered what she could be calling about.

"Well, I'm sorry to call on a Sunday, Faith, but I need to know if you've seen Maurice."

"No, I haven't Rose, sorry. Doesn't he usually have breakfast with you on Sundays?"

"Well, that's the problem. We have that tradition, right? But he's about three hours late for breakfast today. That never happens. I guess I was just a little worried." Her voice sounded more than a little worried, but I didn't mention that.

"Look Rose, I'm sure he's fine, I'll try to track him down. I'm sure something just came up."

"Thank you, Faith. If you see him, tell him to call me, okay?" Her voice still sounded rather shaky and nervous.

"Will do, Rose. And try not to worry." I knew he would be fine, it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself.

"I'll try Faith. Goodbye."

"Bye now." I shook my head slightly, feeling bad for her. On the rare occasion we got a chance to talk, Bosco told me he could barely go two days without hearing from her, she was always so worried about her only son. I suppose I would do the same if my kids had both almost been taken from me.

Thinking I might as well do my part, I dialed Bosco's cell number. I wasn't all that surprised when his voicemail picked up after one ring. Bosco was notorious for letting his phone battery die. Not that I talked to him very often any more. Remembering I had some dry-cleaning to pick up later today, I thought I would drop by for Rose's sake, seeing as my dry cleaner's was only two buildings down from Bosco's apartment. Hearing Emily getting out of the shower, I finally got to my feet. My stomach was rumbling, and as I left my bedroom, I forgot about the Boscorellis for now. It could wait until I was fed, at least.

* * *

I pushed the twenty dollar bill across the counter, and gathered up my suits.

"Keep the change, Mr. Lee." I said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Detective! Have a nice day now." He returned, giving me a wave as I walked out the door back in to the light spring breeze.

I'd split up with Emily a half hour ago, telling her I needed to run some errands. She had gone off to the library, saying something about a Senior English paper. I could hardly believe she was already graduating this year, and had been accepted to NYU. She was going to take Pre-Med, but insisted all she wanted to do once she finished was to be a Paramedic, to my chagrin. As long as she was happy, what could I really say? I secretly cursed Holly Nieto for giving her the idea in the first place.

Lost in my thoughts, I hardly noticed I had walked right past Bosco's building, and was in front of the bodega on the corner. I retraced my steps back to his building, and went in the familiar front doors.

I was slightly winded by the time I got to the fourth floor, realizing if I didn't watch myself, I was going to end up like Jelly. I spend way too much time in front of the computer these days. I didn't get as much exercise when I wasn't constantly chasing down my bull-headed former partner. I went down the hall to apartment 4-D, and knocked loudly, impatiently. I listened carefully for movement within the apartment, but heard nothing. I knocked again, and waited for a few more minutes. I began to feel ridiculous, he was fine, I was sure, and I was wasting away my one day off. I juggled my dry-cleaning around, trying to get a glimpse of my watch. I cursed when I saw the time, the afternoon was already half over. I hadn't heard from Rose again on my cell, maybe he had talked to her. I shrugged, and headed back to the stairs. I would find him at the precinct house tomorrow. By the time I left the building my mind was already on other things, busily compiling my to-do list.

* * *

The next afternoon I walked into the precinct house, waving at the desk sergeant as I passed. I noticed that the Lieutenant was also at the desk, muttering to himself. Here at the house in Bedford- Stuyvesant it was Lieutenant Wiley in charge, he's normally good-natured, but today he seemed awfully upset about something. The desk sergeant, Donlan, passed me a message I was expecting from the DA.

"What's the matter, Lieu?" I asked.

"I don't have the time to re-arrange assignments because some jag-offs just don't show up for work." He fumed, looking like he was about to pop a vein in his forehead.

I glanced down at my watch, "Someone didn't show for the third watch, Boss?"

"I am DEFINITELY writing Boscorelli up for this one!"

I felt like my veins were flooded with ice water, and my ears roared. I felt instantly nauseated. Now I **knew** something had to be very, very wrong. Noticing my silence, Wiley looked up at me, and the fear must have shown in my face.

"What's wrong, Detective?"

"Bosco would never miss work on purpose, Boss. Ever." I could feel the panic rising in me. "He came to work once with his face swollen from poison ivy. Something's wrong." Wiley and Sgt. Donlan exchanged a look. I fumbled in my pocket for the keys to my unit. I yelled over my shoulder on my way out the doors, "Tell Detective Laird I'll be back in a half hour!" I heard them calling my name, but I didn't hesitate. I knew my partner needed me.

To be continued…


	2. Crime Scene

**Disclaimer:** Thought I should write one because I forgot on the first chapter… Just so everyone is clear, I do not own anything associated with Third Watch and never will.

**A/N:** I was very pleased with the response to the first chapter of this fic! It was very inspiring to hear all the praise, so thanks for all your kind reviews. You might notice I increased the rating on this story, because now that I have a better idea of where it's going, it's going to get pretty scary… it won't be for the faint of heart, that's for sure. This chapter is fairly long, as Faith has a fair amount of detective work to do!

**Chapter 2: Crime Scene  
****By SirenJunkie**

My knuckles were turning white I was gripping the steering wheel of the car so tightly. My lights and sirens were blaring as I blew through the intersections, narrowly missing numerous cars. I was two blocks away from Bosco's apartment when an idiot in a Ford pickup pulled out in front of me. Cursing, I reached for the mic and practically screamed at the truck, "Get the HELL out of my way, or I'll give you so many moving violations, you'll be paying them off until you DIE!" I wasn't really sure how much of it he heard, but he got the message and pulled over in a hurry. I pulled out around him, and to my relief found I was finally on Bosco's block.

I drove the car onto the sidewalk in front of his building, narrowly missing a pedestrian. I practically flew from the car, through the front doors and up the stairs. I was gasping for breath by the time I got to his apartment door.

I pounded his door so hard, I could practically hear my bones crack under the pressure. "BOSCO!! BOSCO OPEN UP!" I kept pounding desperately, praying that I was wrong, and he'd open the door momentarily in his NYPD t-shirt and boxer shorts.

The apartment remained silent, and I felt my stomach sink even lower. With a flash of inspiration, I went down to the far end of the hallway, where there was an old hot water radiator covered in dust. I carefully felt under the left corner, where I knew Bosco had a magnetic key box. I'd given him a lot of flack for keeping it there, saying someone might break in his apartment. He'd just laugh and say he'd be waiting with his gun if any one tried. I felt around some more, but the small box was definitely not there. I went back to his door and pounded a few more times, surprised that none of his neighbours had come to check out what all the commotion was about. On a whim, I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise it swung open. I gasped at the horrific scene before my eyes in the dim apartment.

On the floor in the living room lay the small black box where the key was normally kept. On the cream carpet, on the coffee table and couch, there were bloody handprints and smears of blood. My hand went to my gun holster, I drew it and backed up against the wall. "Bosco?" I whispered quietly. Watching for movement from the hallway from his bedroom and bathroom. I carefully stepped past the blood smears on the carpet and glanced into the kitchen. Clear. I stepped carefully into the hallway, glancing into his bathroom. Also clear. Finally I reached his bedroom. The bed was unmade, but other than that everything seemed in order. I re-holstered my gun and reached for my cell phone.

My fingers were shaking as I dialed the house, and then punched the extension for Major Cases. My partner, Detective Laird, picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Yokas? Where the hell are you!?" He demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Laird. I'm at Officer Boscorelli's apartment. We've got a missing person on our hands here. I'm gunna need crime scene here immediately."

Laird's voice lost all annoyance. "You got it. What's the address?"

I told him before snapping the phone shut. _What happened here Bosco?_ I asked silently. _How did they catch you unaware?_ Looking at all the blood on his living room floor, I came close to losing my lunch. As if Bosco hadn't been through enough already. I briefly considered collapsing on the floor and crying until Laird and the others got here. I quickly brushed the thought away. _You're an NYPD Detective, and right now his best shot at being found._

In retrieved the pair of gloves I kept in my jacket pocket and slipped them on, and made myself focus on the scene like I would for any other scene I came across. I scanned the room, making my notes aloud. "Door appears to be opened by key. Key and magnetic box on carpet floor. Bloody handprints indicate a struggle and injury to either perp or vic." I silently hoped the blood did not belong to Bosco. I didn't have much to go on, other than the blood, nothing seemed out of place in the apartment.

Unaware of how much time had past, I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Not good." Came the voice of my partner, Laird. He was looking at the blood and shaking his head, his grey-blue eyes troubled. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and sighed. "What have you got so far?"

"Not much." I replied. "Just the blood and his spare key laying here on the carpet." I felt a faint breeze ripple my hair and I quickly identified the source, the open window by the fire escape. "I think I just caught a break, though!" I said, and crossed the room to the open window. Laird joined me and looked at me questioningly. "He never has the windows open. He's afraid to sleep with them open."

Laird snorted. "Afraid?"

I shot him a withering look, "His Dad used to sneak in the bedroom window to get at his mother. So yeah, He's afraid." I studied the window ledge, and confirming my suspicions, there was blood there also. "They must have taken him out his way," I pointed at the smear. Laird nodded, and motioned to the crime scene photographer to come and document it. Bosco's living room windows faced an alley, it would have been easy to have a getaway car waiting in the alley beneath the fire escape. I repeated this to Laird and he nodded. He went over to examine the blood more carefully.

I crossed the room towards the couch again, scanning for anything else I might have missed before. As I neared the couch, I noticed a piece of thick black cord sticking out, barely visible under the couch. I pulled the string carefully, and on the end was a silver ornament. It was some kind of necklace with a black leather cord and pendant shaped to look like a silver dagger with a round handle; it also had a streak of dried blood on it. The moment I saw it, I knew I'd seen it somewhere before. I couldn't for the life of me remember where. I let the photographer take a few pictures and then slipped it into an evidence bag. I finished up a final sweep of the apartment. I stood staring despondently at the bloody handprints on the sofa when Laird placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Faith. There's nothing else we can really do here." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and looked at me sympathetically. I nodded slowly and turned to leave the apartment. A young cop in uniform stopped me.

"I was canvassing the neighbours, detective." He avoided my gaze and continued. "No one has seen or heard anything."

I nodded and sighed. "Thank you…" I glanced at his shield, "Officer Casey." I started off down the hall towards the stairs, thinking about what to do next. I knew I had to call Mrs. Boscorelli. That was the very last thing on the earth I wanted to do right now. I was barely keeping it together myself, I wasn't so sure that I could comfort Rose as well.

My car was still haphazardly parked on the sidewalk, lights flashing. I slid into the passenger seat, and Laird got behind the wheel. "Where to?" He asked me as I handed him the keys.

"The house. We need to figure out who saw him last." Laird nodded and pulled out into the busy evening traffic. It had gotten very dark, I hadn't realized how long I had been in his apartment. Laird was already on his phone, updating Lieutenant Wiley. I pulled out my own phone, and with a heavy heart dialed Rose's number.

My heart nearly broke when Rose frantically answered, "Hello!? Maurice!?"

"No Rose, it's Faith." I tried to keep my voice steady, but my eyes were burning. I was exhausted and so scared for Bosco.

"Faith. Oh my god, What's wrong?" I could hear panic in her voice now.

"Maurice didn't show up to work today," I heard her gasp, and attempted to swallow the lump in my throat before continuing. "His apartment is empty. There's blood." Despite my best efforts a tear escaped and slid down my cheek. "He's missing Rose. He's probably hurt too."

"Oh god…" Rose moaned, and I could tell she was sobbing. I swiped at the tear on my face.

"I'll find him Rose. Or I'll die trying."

* * *

By the time we reached the precinct, I had calmed Rose down slightly and told her I'd keep her updated. I closed my phone and glanced at Laird. "We need to tell the Lieu to call in Bosco's regular partner off the street."

"I did that fifteen minutes ago when you were on the phone." He replied, smiling at me.

"That's why I keep you around, Laird." I said, and attempted to smile.

He said nothing more as we pulled into our spot in front of the house. I leapt from the car and went through the doors beneath the bright green glow cast by the light that signified the Watch was on and vigilant.

I saw Sergeant Donlan as I went through the doors, and without hesitating he pointed towards the rear of the house, "She's in Roll-Call, Faith."

"Thanks Sarge."

I went up the stairs to the room in back, to find Bosco's partner, Officer Russell, sitting in one of the chairs. She was young, and very good-natured. She was a good partner for Bosco, very easy going and agreeable, she didn't mind that Bosco was always bossing her around. Her normally sunny disposition was absent, and she looked anxious. "Detective Yokas?" She looked puzzled. "What's wrong? Does this have to do with Bosco?" I quickly outlined the situation to Russell, and she looked truly upset. "This is bad Detective. I know him well; the only person who knows him better is you. You know what it means to him to miss work."

"I know Russell. I need to know when was the last time you saw him." I pulled out my memo book, and got my pen.

"Well, we worked a shift on Saturday night together, and we got off at our regular time. He asked me if I wanted to get a drink at Haggerty's with him. I had a date, so I told him I'd take a rain check. I'm pretty sure he went there anyways," She frowned, as if trying to remember something. "Nothing remarkable happened during our shift either. So I saw him last as we both left the house and he was walking towards his car. That's all I remember."

"Thanks Officer Russell. I guess my next stop is Haggerty's then." I folded my memo book shut, and turned to go find Laird to drive me to the bar. The wheels in my brain were turning a mile a minute. That meant that he had likely been gone since Saturday night. It was Monday night now. I cursed under my breath, and hoped for the millionth time that he was okay.

"Detective?"

"Yes?" I turned around to face her.

"If you hear anything, let me know?"

"Will do. And again for your help." I passed by my office, signaling Laird.

* * *

"And so that was the last I saw of him Faith. He passed me the keys to hold on to, and said he would take a cab home." Marty finished drying the glass and placed it on top of the stack.

"So the 'Stang is still parked in the side lot?" I queried as he picked up another glass to dry. He nodded. "How much did he have to drink?"

"He had quite a few, he was unsteady on his feet by the time he left. He drinks a lot more now than he used to. Almost always alone too. Never takes home anyone any more either. Heart-breaker that one." He grinned slightly, then sighed. "I'll call you if he comes by to pick up his keys."

"Thanks Marty." I shook the bar tender's hand and headed back out to Laird waiting for me in our car. I repeated the details to Laird as we drove back in the dark.

* * *

Later that night, I sat at my kitchen table, staring off into space. Wiley had sent me home an hour ago, saying that he'd update me when more details came through. He'd had to physically guide me by the shoulders to get me to leave the house.

_Where are you Bos? I need a lead here._ I picked up a few of the pictures I had slipped away with from the file at the house. I paused on the photo of the necklace, again feeling that nagging sense that I had seen it before. I placed the photo down on the table, and wandered into the kitchen to turn on the kettle. I rummaged around in the cupboard until I found my box of herbal teas and picked out some chamomile. I would need it to be able to get any sleep tonight at all. I stared vacantly at the kettle, waiting for it to boil. I was so terrified for him, I knew I needed to find him soon. I owe this man my life, and there was no way I was going to let his mother lose another son. I shook my head. I wasn't going to lose him again either. It had been too close in that hospital waiting room, and secretly I knew I needed him. I needed to be able to protect him. All those months ago I had been trying to protect him when he couldn't shoot, but had just ended up with him angry with me. It was time to make up for it once and for all. I promised myself if I found him, things were going to be different between us.

I was drawn back to the present when Emily appeared from the hallway, in her pajamas with her hair disheveled. "Hi Mom. Couldn't sleep?"

I smiled. "Not really, no. Want some tea?"

"Sure." She replied, and plunked down at the table. I busily prepared the tea, and was pouring the water when Emily gasped, almost startling me enough to spill the boiling water.

"What is it, Em?"

"Where did you get this picture, Mom?" Her voiced shook as she held up the picture of the necklace.

"It's from a crime scene…Why?"

Her eyes widened, and she carefully replied, "Because _Dante_ had the exact same one."

* * *

In the dark room, Bosco winced as the light suddenly shone into his eyes. He struggled slightly to find he was still tightly bound to the chair. He shook slightly as the boy hissed between pointed teeth, "Okay, Officer Scar-face. Let's see if you taste as lively as you act."

Bosco struggled to contain a scream as he felt the cold steel blade bite into the tender flesh of his wrists, and allowed himself to moan slightly as the warm trickle of blood ran down his hands, dripped off his fingertips and into the waiting glass.

To be continued…


	3. Trapped

**A/N**: Sorry this was so long in coming… I guess my muse and I were at odds. Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

**By SirenJunkie**

I walked into the dimly lit hallway out of the spring rain that had begun to fall on my way into the Village, and to a small club concealed in a rundown building. In my gut I was certain that coming here would give me some sort of lead as to where Bosco was being kept.

I had thoroughly confused Emily when I had demanded she get into a cab at 1am to be taken to her Father's apartment. Fred also wasn't pleased at being woken up at such an hour, but had just nodded when I told him that she needed to be there with him right now. I sure as hell didn't want her to be alone in our apartment when I knew that these vampire kids had gotten at her there before. I hadn't told her about them, or about Bosco missing, I didn't want her to be worried. He was her hero, and she spoke to him more often than I did.

As I neared the end of the hallway, I shuddered to see the cutout sign silhouetted in red light, proclaiming the name of the club as The Cave of Cain. The last time I had been here, I had been pretty creeped out by all these kids hanging out and drinking blood. I wasn't thrilled to be back here. Only my need to find my old partner drove me to go through the doorway. Not to mention I'd rather hand over my detective's badge than have to tell Rose Boscorelli she had to bury another son.

As I stepped through the curtain into the dimly lit club, I was surprised to see only the bartender in the entire club. He looked up as I brushed past the curtains, and smiled, showing his pointed fangs. With that smile, premonition washed over me in an icy wave. I held my breath as I waited for him to talk first.

"He told me the only person to let into the bar was the blonde detective. Told me that you'd show up eventually." He came around to the front of the bar, looking me up and down. I shivered just slightly, his eyes were the red of fresh blood, most likely from contact lenses I suspected, and his skin a deathly white. "If you want to see him, I'll have to search you, Detective." I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of being frisked by those deathly white hands, but lifted my arms silently while he quickly patted me down. He quickly found my off-duty piece in my belt, pulling it out and placing it on the bar. I felt naked without my gun, and I shifted nervously. I briefly cursed my stupidity for coming here alone and not telling anyone about it. I could have at least called Laird and let him know. Too late now, for the moment I thought about calling, the bartender fished my cell out of my pocket and laid it next to my gun.

"Quiet night, huh?" I said, trying to hide my nerves. "New York City all out of vampires?"

He frowned at me and narrowed his eyes. "Sanguinarians, Detective." He corrected. "Don't disrespect what you don't understand."

"Don't ever expect me to understand how anyone could drink human blood."

Rage briefly twisted his features, before he regained his control. "You can go see him now. Through the door at the back. And don't try anything stupid. There's more of us here than you think." I realized then that I had probably made very big mistake. I wasn't going to just find a lead to where Bosco was. They were most likely keeping him here. I had just given up my gun, and walked neatly into a trap. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself and headed towards the door at the back of the club. It was metal, and very heavy, with a sign on it saying _Private_.

I swung the door open quickly, and to my horror, there tied to a chair, was Bosco. At the sound of the door opening, he lifted his head. As his eyes registered in the dim light, I saw a flash of recognition, closely followed by panic in his eyes. I knew that look in a heartbeat. He was telling me to run. I whipped around, only to realize I'd been surrounded by teenagers wearing way too much makeup. I returned my gaze to Bosco, carefully noting a nasty gash on his forehead, and matching cuts on both wrists. He was pale, looking like all the blood had been drained from his body, and there were severe dark circles under his eyes.

I looked up behind him, and got yet another shock. Looking at me with amused interest was Dante himself. I couldn't help my jaw dropping open. "You…You're dead." I stammered.

He laughed, his dark eyes glinting maliciously. "That's what Officer Boscorelli said also. But I seem pretty substantial, don't you think, Detective?" He walked over towards the desk near the back of the room, picking up a shot glass filled with thick, red blood. He walked back over and sat down in the chair near Bosco's. He tilted his head back and swallowed. Bosco quickly shut his eyes and turned visibly green. I tried to maintain my composure as the vampire wiped his lips. "Castor and Pollux. Romulus and Remus." He stated simply, and realization struck me.

"You're Dante's _twin_."

"He told me you were smart, Detective." He sneered.

"Your poor mother. Two freak sons." I was satisfied that his face gave away some of his anger. "So, what's your name then?"

"I am Darius, twin of Dante. I was living in Los Angeles when I heard of the death of my dear brother."

I laughed. "Yeah, Dear old Dante, he deserved what he got."

Darius was impassive at the remark. "I heard this Officer Boscorelli shot him. While he was at your apartment. I came to New York as soon as I possibly could, but I heard someone had burned your precinct house, so it was difficult to track you both down. It was a shame I missed the burning of the precinct, I would have enjoyed it."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see plenty burning where you're going." I retorted, glaring at him with killer intent. I heard Bosco snort with laughter underneath his gag. Keeping an eye on Darius I reached forwards and slipped it out of his mouth.

"Thanks." Bosco rasped and coughed trying to clear his throat. "So what are you going to do with us now, Freakshow?" He asked, glaring at Darius.

The corners of Darius' mouth twitched into a brief grin. "My, my. Isn't one of you supposed to be the good cop?"

I could feel the adrenaline and fury burning in my veins, and knew that I was probably going to say something really stupid. I let him have it anyways. "Together we make one hell of a cop, Count Chocula. But we don't have a whole lot of patience for jag-offs."

"Well then," Darius motioned to some of his minions standing behind me. "Let's tie you up too, so your other half doesn't feel lonely." Before I could react, both my arms were twisted behind my back, and I felt a thick rope chafing my wrist as they tied me up. Next I was shoved onto a metal chair next to Bosco, where another one of the teenagers added some more ropes. This was not going well.

"What are you going to do with us?" Bosco repeated, glaring at Darius.

"Well, you've got some of the tastiest blood I've ever drank, Officer." Darius said, eyes glinting maliciously. "I think I'll keep you both here until you run out of blood. Then I'll dump your bodies in the River, and by the time they float to the surface, they'll be so unidentifiable, they'll put you both in nice, unmarked graves on Hart Island." I watched him pace in front of us, smiling at the revenge he planned. Without another word, he motioned to the other vampires in the room as he headed towards the door and they all left, letting the heavy metal door slam behind them.

Bosco turned to face me for the first time. "Please tell me that the whole damn precinct is waiting outside for your signal or something." He said, his eyes were hopeful.

I felt myself flush with embarrassment. "Uhhh. Not exactly." I muttered staring at the floor. "It's just me. No one knows I came here." I glanced up to see his jaw fall open in shock.

"You consider this a rescue attempt?" He yelped, staring at me in disbelief. "How could you be so stupid, Yokas?!"

I felt my anger brewing again. "Well don't even THANK me then for coming here to save your STUPID ASS!" I all but screamed, and edged my chair closer so I could almost touch him. I leaned forward, jamming my face up as close as I could get to his. "All I ever do is save your ass! All the time! And you just want to yell at me for it. You're such a JAG-OFF. I have no idea why I even bother anymore. Whenever you're involved, I apparently lose all common sense."

"Well, that's just great, Yokas." He drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks to your heroics, we can both bleed to death in front of each other."

I stared at him for a moment. "It's better than bleeding to death alone." I whispered. I realized I was blushing with shame again, and his eyes widened in surprise. What a thought to have when were both going to die here. I jumped as there was a bang on the door.

"Shut-up in there, or we'll put the gags on you!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. With that, there was a click and the room plunged into total darkness.

I heard Bosco take a sharp breath, followed what sounded suspiciously like a whimper. The anger in me died in an instant, and all I felt was sympathy for my partner as I listened to him trying to contain his panic.

I struggled with my chair, so I was facing away from him, but on angle so I could just reached his tied hands with mine. "Shhh, Bos. I know. It's okay, I'm right here." I grimaced in the dark as I felt for his hand, finding it sticky with drying blood. I entwined my fingers in his anyways. I felt him grip my hand in return, and his breathing slowed.

"Thanks Partner," he murmured. "I wish it was gags rather than dark, though."

I squeezed his hand again. "I know, Bos." Inexplicably, holding his hand somehow gave me a wave of hope. He'd never stopped being my lifeline, even if we weren't officially partners anymore.

He sighed. "55- David, completely screwed. I guess we don't have a chance, huh?"

I thought silently for a moment. "Well. Maybe we have a small chance. We'll just have to see how much my daughter takes after me. I guess we'll see if these monsters keep us alive long enough."

_To be continued…_

Want more? Then review! They're my best source of inspiration, seriously, they are so important to me. Even if you think it is completely terrible, I'd like to hear your constructive criticisms.


	4. Fears

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long! This chapter is relatively short, but I have a good idea now where this story will go. Now, for the long awaited, much anticipated (I hope) chapter four!

**By SirenJunkie**

I felt his thumb tracing the top of my hand gingerly, and it calmed me further. In the inky darkness I could hear his breathing slow as he struggled to rein in his panic.

"Bos?"

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"How you holding up?" I asked gently.

"Well I'm missing a few pints of blood, and you know how I feel about the dark." He stated simply, and I wished I could see his face. There was so much Bosco said with his eyes that he never said aloud. He startled me when he spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why not. Looks like we'll be here for a while." I answered acerbically.

"What are you afraid of, Faith?"

I had not been expecting a question like that, and it took me a minute before I could even begin to put together an answer. I was afraid of a lot of things, but I wasn't sure how many of them I wanted to tell Bosco in this moment. This was tricky territory, a corner in my mind where I didn't explore unless I had to. I considered for another moment, closed my eyes against the darkness and gave him the first answer that came to my mind.

"That something awful will happen to my children when they leave my sight."

He snorted. "Come on. Every mother is afraid of that. What else?"

"Well apparently someone died and made you the expert on fears, so why don't you tell me?" I returned, voice dripping in my own brand of sarcasm reserved especially for Bosco.

He was silent for a moment, which was unexpected, considering when I gave Bosco that kind of sarcasm he usually gave me a snarky return. He finally answered, "You're afraid of me."

I was thankful for the total blackness in the room, because my jaw actually fell open in shock. Not wanting to give him a hint about the absolute accuracy of his statement, I covered quickly. "You?" I snorted. "Why would I be afraid of you, Bosco?"

"Because after Fred split, you realized we finally had a chance. There's something about you Faith, something you're afraid of that keeps pushing me out of your life." I felt like my body wasn't my own, I could hear a roaring in my ears. It made me uneasy to hear my own thoughts articulated back to me, by the man I had tried so hard to hide them from. He sighed before he finished, "I just wish I knew what it was so I could prove to you…"

He was cut off abruptly as the door flung open, and dim red light from the club outside flooded the room. I quickly dropped Bosco's hand, and inched away from him. Darius stalked into the room and the lights came on in the room. I winced with pain as my eyes tried to adjust to the change.

I felt my eyes go wide with fear when I noticed what Darius carried in his hand. He clutched a small silver blade in one hand and a glass in the other. He squatted down next to Bosco's chair and gave me an evil grin. "Ready to see your friend bleed in front of you, Detective?"

"Don't hurt him any more, you asshole. Take some of mine instead." I said, using my low, commanding tone, trying to keep from pleading.

"No." He replied as he untied one of Bosco's wrists. "I want the one who killed my brother to die first. I also think that I want you to see someone you care about die." With that, he took his blade and dug in deeply into Bosco's already bloodied wrist.

"No!" I yelled hoarsely, and watched with horror as the blade bit much too deep into his flesh. From the way the blood gushed from the wound, I could tell that he'd hit something vital.

Darius chuckled as he positioned his glass, smiling as it filled quickly. I focused on Bosco's face, and although I thought it would be impossible, he was becoming more and more pale as his blood drained from the cut. I knew it wouldn't be long before he bled out, and I started to panic, straining against my bonds. The rope bit into my own wrists in my struggle.

Darius rose, balancing the glass, which was now filled with my partner's blood. I badly wanted to throw up, but swallowed a few times until my nausea passed. Darius glanced at me struggling in my chair, smirked, and slammed the door shut again.

Bosco looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, I could tell he was about to lose consciousness. Darius had left his wrists untied, and I knew this was our only chance. I moved my chair closer to his, and got as close to him as I could.

"Bosco." I said firmly. "Bosco. You've got to untie me. We have to get out of here, or we're both dead."

His eyes seemed to register, and to my relief he lifted his good hand to my ropes. It didn't last long, as he plucked half-heartedly at the knots, he didn't have much strength left.

"F…Faith." He whispered. "I. I…can't. S…s..so cold." His head rolled back.

I knew I had seconds before he totally lost consciousness. "Look at me, Bosco. I'm not losing you, Bos. Untie me, so I can save us!" I said, my voice panic-stricken. "I'm scared of losing you, Bos! That's why you have to do this for me. I will NOT lose you again. That is my biggest fear. Don't let it happen, please, Bos. Stay with me."

His eyes lost some of their fogginess, and my heart leapt as his bloody fingers went to work on my ropes.

_To be continued…_

Reviews always appreciated!


	5. Inferno

**A/N:** First of all, I know this does not follow with the conclusion to season six. I'm sure though, that I'm not alone in saying the conclusion was a little lacking, and since I'm a fanfiction author, I can write whatever I want! So this is what the characters would have done if I had been on the writing staff of Third Watch :)

Okay, so I've had major problems deciding how to end this epic, and my muse had left me. So I sat down and had a heart to heart with Darius. When I uncovered his diabolical plan, I was shocked. I had no idea my own story was going to go this way. So, buckle your seatbelts folks. We're only getting started.

**Tough Love**

**Chapter Five: Inferno**

**By SirenJunkie**

I was tapping my toes inside my shoes, trying not to fidget with nervousness while Bosco slowly untied my ropes. I tried desperately to form some kind of escape plan, but no brilliant ideas were forthcoming.

Finally, the ropes fell away from my wrists. I glanced over my shoulder at Bosco, "Good work Bos!" I said with a half-smile. "Let's get out of here now." I bent down to work on the knots around my ankles.

I sat up abruptly, and looked at Bosco, panic flooding back into my veins. He read my expression and answered quickly, "I smell it too." We both looked towards the door to the club, and saw dark black smoke filtering under the door. "Hurry, Faith." He said urgently. I bent back down struggling with the ropes and trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"Why would they set their club on fire?" I muttered, finally pulling the ropes away from my feet, and quickly went to Bosco's side.

"They must have decided it was more important to hide evidence than save their hang-out." Bosco said softly, his voice sounded strained and distant. He shut his eyes and let his head fall forward. "I can't stay awake much longer, Faith." His voice was little more than a whisper now. I winced at his words and tore a long strip from my t-shirt.

"You have to Bos. We need to make it outta here." I said, taking the fabric from my shirt and wrapping it around his injured wrist. "Just a few more minutes." I grabbed his hand in mine, and squeezed. He opened those familiar blue eyes, and I saw his complete trust, and what I knew must be affection. "I'm gunna get these ropes off you, and we're out of here." I bent down and quickly untied his ankles, I was getting the hang of their complicated knots now.

I gently helped Bosco to his feet, and put his arm over my shoulder to support him. With a slow, shuffling gait, we made it to the door to the club, and I made a silent wish that there would be no vampires on the other side of the door. I shoved my hip into the door, only to wince with pain when the door didn't budge.

I thumped my forehead against the door and cursed. The door was also extremely hot to touch. "It's locked, and there's definitely fire on the other side." I turned to look at my partner, feeling defeated. "Any bright ideas?"

He just shook his head, and my stomach plummeted when I saw the fear in his eyes. I wasn't sure I could keep it together if Bosco was scared. Bosco never got scared in these situations. He'd usually come up with some scheme to get us out, or slam stuff around screaming with frustration. I bit my lip, and slowly led Bosco to the back of the room furthest from the door. When we reached the wall, I sank down to the ground still supporting him around my shoulders. The smoke was getting thicker and Bosco coughed several times. My eyes were stinging and every intake of breath was painful.

Once we were both sitting on the floor, it seemed like neither of us could think of anything to say. I was surprised when he leaned forward, letting his forehead press into my shoulder, and wrapped his arms around my torso, looking for comfort. I obliged, cradling him and murmuring soothing noises. I couldn't help but remember the last time I held him like this, it had been when he had cried over 9/11. I was happy to be able to hold him and comfort him again. It felt natural, and I had missed being there for him.

The room was almost black now. I buried my nose in his hair, trying to block out the smoke smell with the faint scent of his shampoo. "Faith?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" I choked on the smoke and hacked out a few coughs of my own.

He waited for my coughing spell to pass. "I…" He paused, and I could tell he was unsure whether to continue.

I decided to finish for him. "I know Bos. Me too." I placed a soft kiss on top of his head, and tightened my grip on him. I closed my eyes, and settled in to wait for the flames to claim us.

* * *

Officer John Sullivan was writing in his memo book as the bartender described to him how he thought the fire had started. Sully was having a hard time not laughing at the kid and calling him an idiot for the way he looked.

The other kid who had been in the bar looked vaguely familiar to Sully, and he paused his writing to study the vampire kid sitting in the back of Carlos' ambulance. The name he'd given Sully was Darius. Carlos was shining his penlight up the Darius' nostrils, checking to make sure the fire hadn't singed his nasal passages. Sully redirected his attention to the bartender, making note of how he described that they kept lots of lit candles next to drapes of fabric. Sully smiled inwardly, thinking these kids were as stupid as they were ugly. He was distracted yet again when a yellow cab came flying up to the edge of the NYPD barrier and a curly haired teenaged girl tumbled out in a hurry. Sully saw one of the other uniforms head towards her to cut her off, and was about to turn back to his suspect when he heard his name.

"Sully!" The teenager called desperately.

He turned from the bartender and approached where she stood, squinting to get a better look at her. "Emily? Emily Yokas?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Sully. My mom! My mom and Bosco. They're in there!" She said frantically trying to push past the barriers.

"Whoa." Sully said, and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "How do you know that they're both in there?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I just know. Please. Sully. They'll die." She choked on her last few words.

Sully looked into her eyes, and even though he was unsure at what he saw there, he headed towards the nearest fire engine. "Doherty!" He yelled over the din of the scene. "Davis!" Sully's partner joined him beside the truck. Finally Sully saw Jimmy Doherty stick his head out from around the corner of the truck.

"What is it, Sullivan?" Jimmy asked, distracted with a hose he was handling.

"Officer Boscorelli and Detective Yokas are inside that bar!"

"What? No way, Sul." Davis interjected. "The kid Carlos is taking care of told me there was only him and the bartender in there."

All three men turned their gaze towards the ambulance parked yards away, just in time to see Carlos be shoved to the ground and Darius sprinting towards an alley. Davis took off on foot after him, while Sully headed for the squad. Jimmy quickly started shouting to his team, alerting them that there were still people trapped inside.

Emily stood gripping the blue police barrier in an attempt to maintain her balance. She stared numbly at the flames that licked the front of the building, terrified that her mother and Bosco were imprisoned somewhere within the murderous blaze.

_To be continued…_

(Sorry about the change of narrator. Faith was unavailable for that part of the story, for obvious reasons.)

Please, please review!


End file.
